A variety of applications may utilize a resistance measurement circuit to measure the resistance of one or more components in a device. The resistance measurements obtained by such a circuit may be used, for example, to detect a fault condition in the device, detect device degradation and/or to control the operation of the device. In some applications, the target resistance to be measured may be a relatively low resistance relative to the resistance of the electrical connections that couple the resistance measurement circuit to the target resistance to be measured. In such examples, the resistance of the electrical connections may make it difficult to obtain accurate measurements of the target resistance.